official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnson City, Tennessee
Johnson City is a city in Washington County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 63,152, making it the ninth-largest in the state. It serves as one of the two major hubs of the Tri-Cities region and in Northeast Tennessee, along with Kingsport. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 85.00% White (53,679) 8.24% Other (5,204) 6.76% Black or African American (4,269) 20.3% (12,819) of Johnson City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Johnson City is generally safe, but not perfect. The city reported 14 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.27 murders a year. Pokemon See the Washington County page for more info. Fun facts * During the 1920s and the Prohibition era, Johnson City's ties to the bootlegging activity of the Appalachian Mountains earned the city the nickname of "Little Chicago". Stories persist that the town was one of several distribution centers for Chicago gang boss Al Capone during Prohibition. Capone had a well-organized distribution network within the southern United States for alcohol smuggling; it shipped his products from the mountain distillers to northern cities. Capone was, according to local lore, a part-time resident of Montrose Court, a luxury apartment complex now listed on the National Register of Historic Places. * For many years, the city had a municipal "privilege tax" on carnival shows, in an attempt to dissuade traveling circuses and other transient entertainment businesses from doing business in town. The use of drums by merchants to draw attention to their goods is prohibited. Title Six, Section 106 of the city's municipal code, the so-called "Barney Fife" ordinance, empowers the city's police force to draft into involuntary service as many of the town's citizens as necessary to aid police in making arrests and in preventing or quelling any riot, unlawful assembly or breach of peace. * During the American Civil War, before it was formally incorporated in 1869, the name of the city was briefly changed to "Haynesville" in honor of Confederate Senator Landon Carter Haynes. Henry Johnson's name was quickly restored following the war, with Johnson elected as the city's first mayor on January 3, 1870. The citygrew rapidly from 1870 until 1890 as railroad and mining interests flourished. However, the national depression of 1893, which caused many railway failures (including the Charleston, Cincinnati and Chicago Railroad or "3-Cs", a predecessor of the Clinchfield) and a resulting financial panic, halted Johnson City's boom town momentum. * Johnson City is home to East Tennessee State University. * There's no shortage of amenities Johnson City has to offer. Plenty of big retail names, chain restaurants and fast food, some contest halls and showcase theaters, plenty of hotels/motels, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, the main campus of the Northeast Tennessee Battle Academy, a country club, Pine Oaks Golf Course, The Mall at Johnson City along with some other shopping centers, Warren-Greene Golf Center, and some other things. Category:Tennessee Cities